happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 26:Battle of Vengeance PT 1)
Chapter 26:Battle of Vengeance(PT 1) 8:52PM Island of Hoole "Victoria calling John...John you there?"The sound was coming from the radio on Mumble's belt. Mumlbe unbuckled the radio,"Victoria...what did you find?" "Mumble...Me and Linda found help from a few that agreed to come help."Mumble given a sigh of relief."Victoria!If you can send them here soon,we're going to need it." "Got that John!" Jack(2),Andrew,Vincent,Jordan and mostly everyone else stood in the parliament."Jordan,Explain to us everything you know."Elle asked with a calm voice. "Elle...In my vision,I saw several nuclear explosions occur throughout the kingdoms." "No!That can't be!He can't have nuclear bombs within this universe!"Both Elle and Jordan looked at Vincentine,flippers crossed."How the Great Guin do you know him?!"Both the penguins said while not trying to let their emotions get over them."Well to tell you the truth,I didn't work alone...I been doing business with Seeker while I was on the New Hope."Elle and Jordan expected the human to say something similar but it still took them surprised,the darker times universe also was too. "So your saying you helped him!?"(D)Mumble asked. "Not really but...He approached me claiming he was the CEO of a factory based in Canada. He asked me if I needed help dealing with trouble. I accepted since I dropped Christina and wanted her back. The most disturbing thing he said I would cost some of my powers,I knew it was an insane request but I didn't give a second thought." "At least that explains why his powers are similar to yours." "He given me what I needed and I given him what he needed." "Is that true Vince?" "Where did you think I got those missile launchers from." "Well I guess you convinced us enough."Elle,Jordan,Davis,Pixy,Analysis and Alissa gathered into a circle."We got Vincent on our side,he could tell us everything he knows about Seeker." Jordan shook from just imagining how Seeker and Vince met."I still uneasy about that happened between us and him." "Jordan,that is in the past."Analysis hooted quietly to his friend. Alissa rubbed her folded right wing against his left."Analysis is right...That's in the past...We need to forget about it." "But we can't let our guard down against Seeker...not until he reveals what he wants." "Agreed." The six disrupted the circle with a slight sigh of agreement,Both Davis and Jordan froze in realization that General Galland was approaching Vincent. Both of them could hear as the General spoke."If you break your promise with us lad. You'll be spending your life in a cell and committed for treason. Get it!" "Got it..."The general turned and walked away,keeping his hand griped on the revolver on his belt." "What's that about?"Jack(2) asked Jordan and Davis."He is strict about orders...We don't blame him." "Things are still uneasy around here." Ifghar could only stand in one spot in his cell,he could only see a clear sky with the skyport."Lyze...If you keep denying that I am innocent,I don't know how long I could stay in here."A few guardians kept watch of Ifghar if he attempted to me out of here...I want to prove to my brother that I am innocent."Bo and his son perched from above could hear his sad tone of voice. "He deserves better da..." "He is not going to accept it that easily...not after what happened."Bo and his son only watch as Ifghar give a sigh of frustration. (Ifghar)"I had a dream Of the wide open praire I had a dream Of pale morning sky I had a dream That we flew on golden wings And we were the same, just the same You and I." Lyze(1) looked as the sun began to set once again from his skyport,Lil was beside him. She rubbed her head against his. Her lovely golden eyes reflected some of the light."I don't want you to die again." "If I do I could always come back with Dr Beatles' machine."Lyze smiled as he began to quietly continue the tone. (Lyze)"Follow your heart little brother of the north wind Follow the voice That's calling you home Follow your dreams But always remember me I am your brother And under the sun." (Lyze&Ifghar)"We are like birds of a feather We are two hearts thrown together We will be forever as one My brother under the sun." (Ifghar)"Whenever you hear The wind in the canyon If ever you see The owls fly Where ever you go I'll be there beside you 'Cause you are my brother My brother under the sun." "So wait!Your the quadruple grandson of Your Mumble?" "Yeah!My father was born in the same time period as Christina,if you know what I mean." "Yeah..."Erik(1),Bo(1),Jess and Flora whispered to Jordan and Elle."We have to check on Evan and Angie now...make sure nothing happens to them like last time."Mumble and Gloria was caring for the chicks,along with Pixy,Davis,Atticus and Ridge. Analysis and Alissa were the only ones with Jordan,Elle and the three humans. Jack!Vince!I have a request that I need to make." "What is it?" "I made a promise to the Brunwella to bring her sister back." "Brunwella?" "The great singer of the Great Tree." "My sister?"Thora and her counterpart walked towards them with a confused state."It's true..." "Your going to end up dying sometime before the Pure Ones even exist." Both the female two snowy owls turned from confused to acknowledgement."I see..." "As I was saying,I need you to make a portal and a time machine for us to use." "Alright,I'll get started on it with Andrew." Lyze(2) and Lil(2) had heard what Analysis planned to do,they wanted to help but by the things are. Lil was still recovering from the chest wound that was caused by the ice dagger earlier,the wrapped bandage still covering it. Lyze didn't want to go through of losing her like his counterpart. He thought of his own turnfeather brother who was still with the Pure Ones. If he could somehow cross Gragg out of the way,his brother might defect to the Guardians the same way that the other counterpart did. "Might as well try it out once they get back." Mumble and Gloria held Evan in their flippers,Angie being cared by Atticus."Uncle Atticus,how strong are you?" "Angie,I am strong enough to hold your dad up for five minutes...I am one of the biggest penguins in Emperor land."The sound of laughter led Atticus to turn his head to the entrance of the hollow. Erik and Bo twisted around holding their flippers,Erik finished by sending Bo spinning until she lost her balance. Erik barely broke her fall by using the tip of both her flippers,she laughed to how funny it was. Jess and Flora also laughed as they entrance the hollow,soon everyone was laughing. "Alright!I guess we had our laugh!" Nyra(3) was frustrated as Seeker was wasting minutes preparing his forces,made up of hundreds of soldiers still loyal to him. Accompanying him were soldiers of an unknown nation,their patches were dark brown with an owl with it's talons extended."We're wasted too much daylight!Do you know what a night attack would be like!?" "Don't worry,I got the power to make everything run smoothly...the Bristol Task Force is making their way around Glauxian Brothers Retreat now." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers